dead flames
by IceFireChrissy
Summary: Chris has been captured by Zim1. He thinks that she killed his copy.


Chris had been unconscious for awhile now. She woke up in a place she had seen before. But, she was inside a container chamber for some apparent reason that she wasn't sure of. The liquid she was in was a glowing light green. Her shirt was torn, and so was her skirt that Olivia gave to her when Chris joined the friendship gang. Her neck felt cold, which was meaning that someone cut her red hair short. Her eye sight was blurry, she was sure she was in a familiar place, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. The room was violet purple, dark, she saw some interesting machines, computers, and super weapons in the room. At times, a green-skinned man would stand there, glaring at her. All he would do was glare at her, whispering "Traitor".

Finally, a week later, she regained full eye sight again. Her baby blue eyes looked around the room, realizing she had been captured. Not by Molly. Nor Zack. She had been captured by her own boyfriend Zim1.

Zim1 heard her gasp, knowing she's awake. He stopped what he was doing, walked to the container chamber. "Zim1! What the heck is going on!? Why have you locked me in here!?," Chris asked him. Zim1 growled loudly as he glared, "Like you don't know….traitor…." Chris was so shocked, she didn't understand why he was so mad at her. They have been together every since they learned about each other, he had never been mad at her before. She asked "Wh-what do you mean? I'd never do anything to hurt you! You're acting like I'm invader Tak tricking you again! Why are you doing this!?"

He just growled louder as he drained the liquid out of the container chamber, when it was empty, he grabbed Chris by the throat, threw her at one of his computers. She screamed loudly in pain as broken pieces of glass broke her skin. Zim1 did feel hurt when he did that to her, but he ignored it and walked to her. He spoke in a deep tone "I gave you my trust. I told you everything about me. I gave you my love. I touched you in a kind, loving way, I would have never touched any human or irken, or any type of alien unless if I was going to cause them pain. And, this is how you repay me!? You killed my copy!? I know I said that Zim2 is annoying and too nice and lovey dovey, but I never said I wanted him dead! The only reason why I gave him a scar on his eye was so people could tell us apart!"

Chris had no clue what he was talking about. She also got annoyed with him, but she would never do anything to hurt him either. Zim2 was like her brother. She tears came to her eyes, the hot and wet tears stinging her eye balls. Zim1 slapped her across the face, screaming "Don't you dare do that 'I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me' crap! I am Zim! The original! I don't work like that!."

"I…I…I di-did'nt….," she said as she weakly began to cry. He clutched his fists, almost stabbing his own palms with his own claws, "LIAR!"

He suddenly began to kick her stomach over and over, feeling his tears stream down his face. His anger had taken over. Chris, hurt, bleeding, weak just yelped as he did. She finally remembered what really happened, It was her dark side Cassidy who injured Zim2, only making him go half dead. Every time Cassidy does something to take over Chris' body, Chris won't remember a thing Cassidy did.

"Zim…," she weakly spoke as he continued kicking. He didn't stop to listen what she had to say, it just continued.

After a few minutes, she coughed up a chunk load of blood. Zim1 panted as he growled and glared, almost in a insane-like way. She finally spoke, but not about what really happened. As another tear fell down her cheek, she whispered a soft "I love you…" before passing out in her own blood.

Zim1 stood there, hurt, sad, but ignoring it with anger.

There was then a voice, calling out "What have you done!?", Zim1 turned around, seeing Zim2, freaked out, horrified at the horrible gruesome image of Chris bleeding, passed out, beaten on the floor.

Zim1's eyes widend, tears pouring from his eyes still, "Zim2!? I thought Chris killed you! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"No! She didn't!" Zim2 began to explain, "It was her evil side Cassidy! Chris isn't going to remember because every time Cassidy is awake, she won't know a thing she did! And I wasn't dead! I was just injured! My pak healed me before I died! The reason why it took me so long to get home is because my hurt body was taken to another state by Olivia because Molly was looking for me again, she didn't want me hurt even worse than I already was!"

Zim1 then gasped, dropped to his knees, gently taking passed out Chris into his arms. He knew he made a awful, horrible mistake. He placed his head on her mouth, to see if she was still breathing. After a few seconds, she wasn't. Zim1 pulled away. "Chris…I'm so sorry…," he said as his tears hit her face, as he brushed her hair back with his fingers.

He suddenly broke down sobbing.

He then snapped his eyes open, quickly picked her up, taking her to a table. He was attempting to end her human life and turn her into a irken to save her.

After a hour, Chris opened her new dark blue irken eyes. Zim1 suddenly scooped her up, apologizing over and over.

She was highly confused. She had no clue what happened or why she got turned into a irken. But she was happy that she was no longer a human. She didn't understand why Zim1 was crying and apologizing, but she doesn't like seeing him so sad like that.

She smiled kindly, wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. She purred and wrapped her new antennae around the end of his.

Writer (me): Yes, this ending sucks. I can't think of anything else for this. This story has nothing to do with my fanfictions. I just felt like writing this for no apparent reason.


End file.
